


Life After the Attack

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Series: Chase the Baker/Chef [8]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Bro Average - Freeform, Chase is a Good Bro, sacrificing livelihood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: It's been two weeks since Jack went into a coma and Henrik went missing. Sean, Marvin, Jackie and Chase are having a meal together one night. Chase sees Sean's state and knows what needs to happen.





	Life After the Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place about two weeks after Kill JSE. Keep in mind this is also before JJ showed up as well as the Ready Player Three tour as well as the test run for the How Did We Get Here? comedy live show tour.

The world felt different. Henrik was missing. Jack was in a coma. It felt as though everything was just kind of dull. Nothing felt right anymore.

Chase was in his chair at the dinner table. It was quiet at evening meal anymore. Everyone tried to be happy but the pain was obvious. It had been two weeks since the incident and nothing was right. It felt like a horrible nightmare. Even Marvin’s birthday felt off.

The father pushed the food around on his plate. He’d been doing his best to stay away from alcohol, even though the temptation was there. He felt as though he couldn’t eat even though he was hungry. He couldn’t drink even though he was thirsty. He felt numb and he was sure that he wasn’t the only one who felt this way.

“How’s recording been, Sean?”

Chase looked up at the person who asked the question. Jackie’s gaze was on the brunette man. There were flecks of green in his hair from having to spray it any sort of green. Chase felt bad for making him have to do that, they all did. They knew how hard he had to work anymore just to make sure that videos came out.

The 27-year old sighed, putting his fork down. He looked up at them, eyes tired. It was wearing on him. The exhaustion was already there. He’d recently had to record several videos ahead of time just so that way he’d be ready. Before the incident, he’d been having to go through the information and scripts for not only the tour he was going to be test running in less than two months, but also the Ready Player Three tour.

“I have stuff for at least a few weeks recorded, but I’m not sure how much longer I can do this alone,” he admitted. “With everything that’s happened and everything that will be happening in the next few months? I… I can’t do this. I don’t know how Jack did this by himself for as long as he did.”

“We’re not sure how he did it either,” Marvin agreed.

Jackie nodded. “It’s hard to know for sure how he was able to do it. And we do apologize that we haven’t been able to help you out. We’re trying to keep an eye out for Anti as well as trying to find Henrik. We want Jack back just as much as you. We’re just not sure what to do or how to do it.”

Chase sat there quiet. He felt horrible. He’d just gotten back to filming things for Bro Average but now…

He just kept thinking in his silence. He had the space. He had contacts to be able do filming, especially if they had other things they wanted to do. He also had only just started Bro Average up again and even then they’d felt half-hearted attempts.

The trickshot filmer bit his lip.

“I’ll help,” he spoke finally.

The other three at the table stared in varying degrees of shock. In minutes he was bombarded by the three of them.

“No, Chase, I couldn’t-”

“Are you sure? I mean you just got back to filming-”

“You know this means that Bro Average is on an indefinite-”

“I know!” Chase flinched as he snapped at them before quieting down, “I... I know. But at the same time I can’t not help.”

“Chase, Jack never asked for anything of you,” Sean told him calmly, “He just wanted you to get better.”

The father looked up to the creator and Youtuber. His eyes were pained. “I’ve been nothing but trouble with my alcoholism and my incident, yet he - all of you really… He’s been nothing but patient and kind… Even with his busy schedule. He found a way to help me get better. I… I want to help keep him going.”

Marvin gazed at him. “You realize that Bro Average won’t be able to happen again for a while. Especially knowing that the tours are going to be happening soon, as well as various holidays and you still have to figure out at least one charity stream soon for the holiday season.”

“I know.”

“You’re giving up a lot, little bro,” Jackie told him. “Are you sure?”

Chase swallowed dryly. Let Sean suffer and overwork himself or take on some of the load and help?

“I’m sure,” was the soft answer, “For all of us… But especially for Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to kudo and comment! Heck! Share this with some friends!
> 
> Also, if you're wondering when JJ will show up? Don't worry. I'm working on it.
> 
> Come see me on Tumblr! Watch me post random stuff or even see my art and theories!  
scarlet-witch-angel.tumblr.com
> 
> Come play with the story world's chase! Ask him questions!  
trickbakerbrody.tumblr.com


End file.
